Terribly Crazy
by BelovedTwilight
Summary: This is the story about a perfect family, NOT! This is the story of 13 crazy mischievous kids. Everyday  is crazier then the last. Will the poor mom Esme be able to handle it? Join the many Cullen kids and Esme with their Terribly crazy life! All human!


**Esme's POV.**

I sighed in happiness while I quietly sipped my coffee. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining,  
and everything was quiet, except for the chipping of joyful birds. All the housework was already done, so all I had to do was relax and enjoy this wonderful morning.

Doesn't my life sound so peaceful?

If only you knew...

The quietness didn't last long, because soon I heard the stomping of many feet coming down the stairs.

There were mummers of 'Whats for breakfast?' 'Ugh, I'm so hungry!' 'Feed us mom!' going around.

"What? No good morning to your mother?" I asked slightly upset.

The all groaned and said a very non-cheerful 'Hey mom'

"And you can make your own breakfasts, I'm going upstairs." I said while making my way upstairs, Ignoring all their groans of protest.

So, Want to hear more about my life? Of course you do.

My name is Esme Cullen, I'm a house wife because my husband Carlisle Cullen is always working at the hospital, but I don't mind...Someone has to keep this up up and running.

All my children are adopted, I am unable to have children...But I love all my adopted children as my own.

I have 13 children. Its a lot, I know. Me and Carlisle always wanted a big family...Maybe we bitten off more then we can chew...

I'll give you a little bio of all of them, This could take awhile...

First adopted was Edward.

Edward is 17, He has really unusual messy bronze hair, and stunning green eyes.  
Edward is a mama's boy, Hes so sweet! Though like all of the boys, he can get a bit mischievous, just not as much. And hes very old fashioned, and a gentleman Hes a straight A student, And on the soccer team, I couldn't be more proud!

After Edward, We adopted Emmett.

Emmett is 18, He has dark brown curly hair, And brown eyes. Emmett is one of the most mischievous, Always playing pranks, teasing, and goofing around. Hes very big and tough, but honestly hes a softie at times. And when it comes to his sisters, hes very protective, like all of my boys are.  
And hes on the football team...Its best not to mention his awful grades...

Next are the twins, Jasper and Rosalie.

They look alot alike, They both have blond/golden hair, and blue eyes.  
And they are 18

Jasper is very calm, he just has a calm feeling around him...When hes not pranking.  
Hes very understanding and a good listener, also very teasing and mischievous, but quiet at times too,  
and he loves civil war. And hes a straight A student.

Rosalie is the diva of the family. She is strikingly beautiful, but sometimes that gets to her head.  
And shes mean at times, Well most of the time, but shes also very sweet sometimes. Shes full of herself,  
but a great girl. Shes a straight A student, and she loves cars, Her red BMW convert-able is her baby.  
And Rosalie and Emmett..Have a thing for each other. I know its weird, but they aren't really related,  
And of course I just can't tear them apart.

Next is Alice.

Alice is very short and thin in extreme. She has short black spiky hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Shes 17.  
Alice is the fashion eta, she loves clothes and fashion to death! And shes contsantly hyper .Time.  
She is very mischievous, her and Emmett are partners in crime. And she can get very crazy at times,  
but shes a lovely girl. Straight A student And like Emmett and Rosalie, Her and Jasper have a thing too.

Next are the other twins Jane and Alec, They both have dirty blond/ light brown hair, and grey ish eyes. And they are 13, they're the youngest.

Jane and Alec are more devious then mischievous, Don't let Jane's sweet looks fool you, She can be very sadistic at times, Her and Alec tend to stay away from everyone else, but they love their family dearly. Even though they are devious, They can be sweet at times, thats very rare though...

Alec is more calm and quieter then Jane, but still devious, he cares for his sister a lot, he would jump in front of a bullet for her. Those two end up in A LOT of trouble, Daily.

Next, Tayna, Kate, and Carmen, they are blood sisters.

Tanya has Strawberry blond with green eyes, Shes 17. Kate is 16, and she has pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Carmen is 18, she has black hair and brown eyes.

They are all divas at times, but they are very sweet and caring, They get into trouble a lot too, mostly fighting with the girls, sometimes they don't get along very well with everyone. Don't let the girls fool you, they will claw your eyes out! Okay thats a little dramatic, but they are vicious at times!

Next Demetri, Hes 18. He has brown hair and black-ish eyes. Hes a trouble maker, always getting into trouble, at school, at home...Always! Though hes a trouble maker, He can be nice at times.

Next, Masen (A/N I used Edward's last name when he was human...Masen is the only made up character)  
Hes 16. He has messy slightly long brown hair, and blue eyes. Mischievous, but sweet and nice,  
He and Edward are a lot alike, They both are mamas boys, sweet, gentleman like, But Masen is more fun loving, trouble maker type. (A/N Masen is my favorite! Lol)

Last one is Isabella, but she prefers Bella, She is 17, Brown hair, and brown eyes. Shes the quiet one out of all of them, sweet, responsible, she loves everyone, She almost never gets into trouble...Sometimes she does though..She hates shopping, and she blushes at almost everything! And she hates attention...

Thats my family! Put them all together, And you have one nightmare of trouble makers.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard lots of loud noises, laughing, and screaming.

I sighed and quickly ran downstairs to see my kitchen a wreck!

Milk spilt everywhere, various types of cereal all over everything, pancake mix, syrup, flour, egg yokes, raw bacon, the table was knocked over, pots and pans, Almost everything you can think of.

The kids were all laughing and joking around, Alice was on Emmett's shoulders, Jane and Alec throwing eggs at everyone, Jasper and Demetri were on the floor tackling each other, Tanya, Kate, And Carmen were tossing flower at each other, Rosalie was attacking Masen for getting milk on her, Edward and Emmett (With Alice on his shoulders) Were throwing raw bacon at each other, And Bella was in the corner laughing slightly.

Why did I make them make their own breakfast?

"KIDS!" I yelled, But they kept on with their craziness...

"KIDS STOP OR YOU ALL WILL BE GROUNDED, DOING CHORES, AND HOMEWORK, WITH NO FUN WHAT SO EVER!" I yelled at the top of lungs, That made them stop.

Welcome to my life.

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like the first chapter? :) **


End file.
